Hero Exams
by HeyThereGarbageCan
Summary: The Titans are all summoned to compete in an exam to decide if he or she is fit to be a "hero." Sound suspicious? Because it is. BBxRae, Flinx, Evil Terra.
1. Chapter 1

Robin opened his eyes to see that he had been summoned, much like they way he had in the games. He peered around to see a lot more Titans... His own unit- including Terra- and Titans East. There was even Kid Flash, Argent, Kole, Jericho, and Hotspot. He couldn't summon anyone, so he wondered who...

"Hi." A dark voice boomed over the loudspeaker. "I'm the Batman."

Robin raised an eyebrow. Batman never quite sounded like _that_. It had been a while, though.

"You're probably wondering why I called you all here... Well, it's pretty simple. You're all about skill level of a _side-kick... _So we'll have an examination process. The first round is a written exam. After that, you'll be put in _solo_ scenarios where you'll have to save someone. If you advance from _that_, you'll go into our one-on-one battle mode. If you survive that- and good luck with that- you'll be officially named hero by me, The Batman. Sound simple? _Take your seats._"

Mas y Menos and Kid Flash were the first kids in seats, no surprise there. Raven teleported herself to one and Starfire and Argent lifted themselves to their seats. Beast Boy made it in a seat _somehow_; everyone made their way to a seat up until there was only one seat left... And Kole and Bumble Bee were left over.

"I'll spar you for it."

"Deal."

BB shot at Kole several times, but she hardened herself and the shots deflected. One hit Bumble Bee in her shoulder. She winced and grabbed her shoulder.

Bumble Bee made herself tiny and managed to disappear. Kole looked around.

"Hm, must have scared her off." She walked in human mode to a seat.

"Surprise!" An electric shock sent Kole flying to the other side of the room. Bumble Bee ran to her seat.

"Heh, you lose."

Kole looked up, shocked and faded away.

"That's right, Kole. You do lose. Anyone who can't manage to get a seat is definitely not of hero level. Congratulations. You passed the 'written' exam. Any questions?"

"Why are you doing this?" Robin shouted.

"Any _other_ questions?"

"Where's Jinx?" Kid Flash asked, concerned about his girlfriend.

"Once a villain, _always_ a villian. She'll never be a hero in my eyes."

Kid Flash looked angry and like he might retort, but Raven shut him up with telekinesis. He decided it wouldn't be a good idea to anger him.

"Alright. Who's ready to be thrown into some _hero_ scenarios?"

* * *

(Points to anyone who can guess what this is a spin-off from...)


	2. Chapter 2

All of the Titans stood at a start gate. They looked up a giant replication of a city. The heroes left, of course, were Robin, Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, Bumble Bee, Kid Flash, Mas y Menos (who counted as one hero), Aqua Lad, Argent, Jericho, and Hot Spot.

"Alright," Batman said over the loud speaker. "This is the second part of your exam. If you survive your trip through this city- which I'll call the City of Death- then you'll go to the third, and last, portion of the exam. There are six people to save in this city- and only one person can save him or her. Simple enough? We'll start in thirty seconds."

Raven, who was close enough to see Beast Boy, said to him, "Beast Boy. Six people who can be rescued with twelve heroes means that only half of us will make it out... they're making us compete. We'll have to _fight each other_ to get through."

Beast Boy's eyes grew wide. _How would he get out of this_?

Raven chose to hid one scary fact from him: If six people advanced to one on one fights, then only three could become heroes. Raven gulped.

"Three... two... one... _Begin_."

All twelve heroes raced off. Some heroes, like Raven and Bumble Bee, immediately fell upon someone to save. Raven looked at a child about to fall from a tall building. _Easy enough_, she thought. _I'll just telekinetically move her to the ground_. There was a target on the ground where she would land to show that she was safe. It was directly below the opposite building.

Raven was about to grab the girl when she spotted Beast Boy right next to the same building. She really didn't want to fight him off. Beast Boy, looking sad, ran off, clearly caring more about their friendship than this stupid exam. Raven came back to reality and telekinetically grabbed the falling girl directly above ground and moved her to the target spot. A light lit up and a badge appeared on her cape. Raven then teleported herself to the exit of the city, to the next spot. She walked through.

A sign lit up on the giant board in the sky. "Raven has successfully completed the course. Five people to save left."

A chorus of "Already?" "Really?" "Wow!" moved across the crowd of heroes.

Another call: "Oh! Argent has lost a battle to Bumble Bee for a civilian to save. Now Bumble Bee just has to find an exit."

"Wow!" Cyborg said, smiling.

"Sorry. There's a rule of two civilians to be saved a night. The other civilians needing saved will be brought back out tomorrow night. Get a good nights sleep!"

"Are you serious?!" Kid Flash shouted.

"That means this is a three night course..." Beast Boy whispered.

"Good night." The announcement called.


End file.
